Lectura
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [Viñeta] ¿Y quién dijo que los Dragon Slayers no leen? De acuerdo..., no lo hacen, tan sólo cuando les conviene. [GaLe].


Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**Lectura.**

Gajeel miraba desde hacía rato a Levy con una irritación palpable, él se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio cerca de la entrada, y ella por otro lado, se encontraba unos cuantos puestos más adelante cerca del bar.

Como cosa extraña, la enana se encontraba súper concentrada en unos de sus tomos de más de mil páginas, mientras que él no hacía más que observarla de manera bastante obvia para todos, menos para ella, por supuesto.

Gajeel suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie, caminó hasta quedar una mesa atrás de Levy y carraspeó levemente.

Jet y Droy que andaban siempre al lado de la joven vigilándola (aunque esta los estuviera ignorando por completo), notaron enseguida los movimientos sospechosos del Dragon Slayer de Hierro; no dijeron nada, puesto que no querían desconcentrar a Levy de su lectura, tan sólo lo fulminaron con la mirada, haciendo que este gruñera.

—Tsk —se quejó—. Oye...

Jet y Droy saltaron en su lugar y le hicieron un montón de señas a Gajeel indicando que no interrumpiera a Levy mientras leía, pero por supuesto, a él le importó muy poco.

—Oye, enana.

La joven por fin alzó la vista y buscó a todos lados para ver de dónde provenía la voz, luego miró a sus dos amigos y estos le hicieron una señal para que mirara hacia atrás, y al hacerlo, se encontró con un Gajeel de ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

Sin embargo le sonrió.

—Gajeel, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió con su habitual tono dulce y amistoso, quizás _demasiado_ dulce y amistoso para la actitud de hierro del hombre.

El Dragon Slayer se removió incómodo.

—Llevas un buen tiempo ahí, ¿qué tanto lees? —preguntó con voz brusca, todo lo contrario a la de ella.

Levy alzó las cejas, no por su tono ciertamente rudo, tan sólo no se esperaba que a él le interesaran sus libros o lo que ella hiciera, le pareció bastante amable de su parte que se sintiera atraído hacia sus actividades.

— ¿Quieres leer? —le invitó con una sonrisa sincera, no sabía muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar él ante tal propuesta (de hecho ni siquiera creía que le gustara la lectura), pero no se le ocurrió otra respuesta.

—Eh, pues... —Gajeel dudó, aunque al final se encogió de hombros— Si insistes.

Levy asintió y le indicó que se sentara a su lado, está de sobra decir que Jet y Droy morían de la envidia al ver tal escena, ¡¿por qué Levy jamás los había invitado a ellos a leer nada?!

Ambos magos se encontraban bastante juntos, el espacio entre ellos era de centímetros, puesto que si iban a leer los dos al tiempo debía ser de tal modo, pero justo en el momento en el que el Dragon Slayer se posicionó a su lado, la joven volvió de nuevo a la lectura sin prestarle mucha atención al hombre, quien constantemente la miraba de reojo, cosa que hacía que se atrasara y que perdiera el ritmo y concentración.

— ¡Espera! Ni siquiera he terminado de leer esta página —se quejó cuando Levy se dispuso a pasar de hoja. Diablos, la enana sí que leía rápido.

Ella soltó una risita y se devolvió.

—No sabía que te gustaba leer, Gajeel.

Él se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado, pero inconscientemente susurró algo que alcanzó a llegar a los odios de la maga.

—Yo tampoco...

* * *

**ღNota de la autora: **¡Hola! He aquí mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, es bastante extraño escribir por primera vez de este fandom. (?

Decidí hacerlo de una de mis parejas favoritas (y vaya que tengo muchas): GaLe. (L) Los adoro por completo y fangirlee como zorra cuando se besaron en el especial de Gruvia adfbhgj (no importa que sólo fuera en la imaginación de Juvia). Saqué esta idea de una imagen (la de la portada) que vi en Tumblr, de una chica llamada _Samiichan._

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado esta viñeta, y no olviden dejar un review con alguna opinión/queja/sugerencia, todo es bienvenido, puesto que como soy nueva escribiendo para FT, quisiera saber si lo hice bien o quedó OOC o algo así. Ya me lo dirán ustedes.

Muchos besos,

**Eva.**


End file.
